The general objective of this research project is to carry out serological investigations on patients with leprosy and their contacts using purified mycobacterial serologically active glycolipids (SAG) as antigens which have been isolated and purified in these laboratories. It is speculated that these serological tests will be useful in the early diagnosis of leprosy, and in the discriminated supervision of contacts.